Mi sueño echo realidad
by Tansoloteesperoaqui
Summary: Mi nombre Sakura Haruno de 19 años, soy de Konoha, Les voy a contar un sueño que tube con una persona que soñe Sasuke Uchiha y mi sueño se hizo realidad.


**B**_ueno este fic lo escribi hace Uff, hace mucho :3_

**P**_ero de todas formas lo voy a subir :3_

**T**_engo otros tambien que escribi, y los voi a subir :3_

**E**_spero que les guste. Cuidenseeen!._

**_SasuSaku.. (One-Shot)_**

**DECLAIMER: **_Los personajes perteneceen a Masashi Kishimoto._

**L**_a historia es Absolutamente mia...__  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo Único<strong>

Me encontraba en mi casa sentada en el sillón viendo la nada, estaba tan sumida en mis pensamientos que no escuchaba nada y solo pensaba en el sueño que había tenido, que me dejo pensativa. Tsunade me dijo que hay sueños que significan cosas, y por eso pensé que este sueño es algo que capaz iba a pasar, pero era obvio que no iba a pasar algo así, pero que creen ese sueño que so se hizo realidad y hoy soy feliz. Mejor les cuento que paso.

**Flash Back**

Estaba corriendo tratar de refugiarme en algún techo, estaba lloviendo mucho, decían que iba a estar soleado todo el día, pero se equivocaron. .

Hmp, veo que también te agarro la lluvia - Dijo una vos

S, Sasuke - Se sorprendió Sakura, Sasuke solo hablaba con Naruto después de todo eran amigos, a ella nunca le hablo y las veces que le hablaba la llamaba "Molestia", yo estaba enamorada de él, pero él nunca me hablo así que nunca me hacia ilusiones. Si salí a comprar - Dijo Mirando el cielo

Mi casa queda cerca ¿Queres ir? esto va a seguir un rato hasta que se calme y así puedas volver - Dijo el azabache

Sakura lo miro diciendo, esta drogado, el jamás le hablo y ahora la estaba hablando diciendo si quiere ir a la casa. Lo siento pero prefiero quedarme acá - Dijo La Pelirrosa

Dale, te vas a mojar y después te vas a enfermar - Dijo el azabache tratando de convencerla

Es verdad - Dijo Sonrojada - Bueno está bien, hasta que calme la lluvia. así se dispusieron a caminar hasta la casa de Sasuke, una vez adentro, Sakura se saco su zapatillas y dejo las bolsas en la entrada para que no mojara nada.

¿Queres algo caliente? - Dijo el Azabache desde la cocina

No, gracias, así estoy bien - Dijo Sakura mirando todos lados -

Sakura, ya que estamos podemos hablar - Dijo el Azabache con un ligero sonrojo - (Esperen Sasuke Sonrojado O/O)

C, Claro, de que ¿Queres hablar Sasuke? - Dijo La Pelirrosa extrañada por el comportamiento del Azabache

B, bueno vos sabes que casi no hablamos en el colegio, porque casi nunca tengo tiempo, las chicas me acosan y a mí no me gusta, pero esto no tiene nada que ver, te conozco más de lo que te imaginas. Te estuve observando, y hacia 1 mes atrás me di cuenta de algo.

Me acosa O/O, na Sasuke Uchiha no es así D: - pensé - d, de q, que te diste cuenta Sasuke - Contesto nerviosa la chica

De que me enamore de vos - Dijo el azabache con un sonrojo notable - Con Ayuda de Naruto me di cuenta también, porque cada vez que te ve a con un chico me hervía la sangre y no le quise dar importancia, hasta que Naruto me hablo y me dijo que eso eran "Celos" y entonces me di cuenta que me gustas.

La chica de la sorpresa quedo muda, a decir verdad ella lo amaba a él pero como él nunca le hablaba es como que todas sus esperanzas se iban - ¿E, enserio?

Si, enserio, y b, bueno yo quería saber si Queres ser mi novia? - Dijo el azabache

¿Ya es mucho no? esto tenía que ser un sueño - Golpeo - Auch, no, no es un sueño. SI quiero ser tu novia Sasuke - Dijo

Sakura ¿qué haces? - Dijo el Azabache

Pensé que era un sueño - Dijo La Pelirrosa - Yo te amo desde hace mucho, vos nunca me hablabas y bueno Naruto sabia hasta Ino, entonces decidí olvidarme de vos, pero no pude entonces trate de no hacerme ilusiones.

No te preocupes, te amo - Dijo el Azabache besándola -

**Fin Del Flash Back**

Bien ese sueño había tenido, pero lo más gracioso que eso paso ayer, paso igual que el sueño, estaba lloviendo y Sasuke se me confesó y hablamos entonces me pidió que sea su novia, soy la mujer más feliz, el me ama y yo lo amo, que mas podía pedir. Le agradezco al sueño que tuve, ahora lo estoy esperando para irnos a comer.

Hola amor - Me dijo -

Hola Amor - Le conteste - ¿Como andas?

Bien, ahora que te veo, estas hermosa - Dijo El Azabache - Vamos te tengo una sorpresa

Si, vamos - Dijo Sakura - Cual es la sorpresa

¿Te Queres casar conmigo? - Dijo el azabache sacando una cajita -

De la emoción Sakura empezó a llorar. Claro que me quiero casar con vos, te amo mucho - Dijo La Pelirrosa para besarlo.

Yo también - Dijo el Azabache correspondiendo

Si, definitivamente era feliz y bueno, se dicen que los sueños significa algo y

Sakura Haruno se dio cuenta de eso y ahora es feliz.

Fin


End file.
